Cassandra
Cassandra '(カサンドラ, ''Kasandora "pronounced Kasandra") is a spirit who appears on Earth in 12 December 2012, two years before the appearance of Tohka Yatogami. She is a spirit related to number twelve and as such, she uses the power of the twelve zodiac signs. Cassandra's Angel has 12 different abilities (much like Kurumi Tokisaki), with each of them representing the symbols of the zodiacs. Due to the fact that she debuted in America, she uses the name 'Cassandra'. It is when she travel to Japan the Ratatoskr give her the codename 'Twelve'. Surprisingly, Cassandra can speak both English and Japanese language. __TOC__ Summary In 12 December 2012, a spacequake occured in America. The Wizards of Special Sorcery Service were sent to look over the spirit who caused this phenomenon. It turned out to be '''Cassandra, and as usual, the Wizards throw as many futile projectiles to her despite knowing the outcome. In return, Cassandra quickly disposed of them by using the power of "Sagittarius", the twelfth sign of zodiac. Three months after her initial appearance, she encountered Amanda Kelly and immediately attacked her. Amanda fought with Cassandra and win with some difficulty. The blonde spirit asked about why did Cassandra attacked her, and it was later revealed that Cassandra thought Amanda was an enemy. Pardoning her previous action, Cassandra gave Amanda a bar of sweet chestnut chocolate;- something which pleased the latter and both of them became friends. After saying goodbye to Amanda after the fight, Cassandra continued to wander around the America. For a few days, she felt really empty because she has no one to talk with. Suddenly, she remembered about her new friend and searched for her throughout America. Cassandra discovered about Amanda's whereabout from a Wizard of Special Sorcery Service and departed to Japan. Appearance Cassandra possesses the appearance of a seemingly beautiful young woman. Her hair is black in colour and could reach down to her waist. Cassandra's eyes are considered as one of her best aspect, which glow at the colour of brownish-red when using her mana. She is noted to be quite beautiful by the AST and SSS. Her height is around 162 until 163 cm, while her three sizes are B70/W56/H78. Much like Kurumi Tokisaki, Cassandra dresses in the style of Gothic-like fashion. Her gown (or Astral Dress), uses mainly the black colour to shade of the sweetness inside her heart and brings up the evil-theme. When using her power, many butterflies can be seen flying around her Astral Dress to confuse her opponents. Uniquely, Cassandra has a pair of butterfly wings emerged from the back of her body. This rare trait of hers gained her the short name "Butterfly" from Ellen Mira Mathers. Personality At first, Cassandra appears to be a blunt and stern spirit. She can be quite calm sometimes and emotionless as well. As such, she views the Special Sorcery Service as nothing more than mosquitoes. After she meet with Amanda Kelly, Cassandra gained multiple personalities and start to had some expressions written on her face. However, she still retained her calm personality despite having a few changes. Cassandra has the tendency to summon spacequakes at her own will to gain a quick win in a battle. Despite her action, she do cares about the civillians around her, as a result, she only produce a small spacequake between E or D Rank power. Cassandra is one of the few spirits shown to have a human heart. This is proven when Cassandra saves a family from a group of burglars, helps a drowning boy and stand up for a weak person. Unlike Yoshino, Cassandra escapes only from battle which she found troublesome. When out-numbered, that is the time when she summon spacequake for her convinience. History Power and Abilities Spirit Form Angel: 'Zoidiakos ''(Old term for the Zodiac) 'Weapon: '''Two butterfly wings and Scepter '''Astral Dress: '''Er-Lai Zoidiakos *'Zoidiakos: 'Zoidiakos is an Angel possessed by Cassandra which took the form of a magician's scepter. Ellen Mira Mathers describes the Angel as "frail-looking" but it is actually; near-indestructible. The Angel has one orb of clear colour during the initial appearance. However, when Cassandra ultilizes the Angel's ability, the orb will change colours and any of the twelve zodiac signs can be seen. Cassandra can use her Angel both in offensive and defensive ways, she could go toes-to-toes with Ellen by using Zoidiakos as a 'sword-like' weapon. Surprisingly, she can be seen throwing her Angel to attack in the same principle as boomerang. As a result of her Angel being an SS-Rank, Cassandra has demonstrates the ability to mess with the space aside from her Zodiacs summoning ability. Her ability to mess with space is what allowed her to be on par with Kurumi Tokisaki in terms of combat. Er-Lai *'Er-Lai: Other Abilities Physcial Prowess Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit Data Spirit Form *Risk Factors: B *Spacequake: C *Spirit's Astral Dress: C *Angel: SS **Strength: 85 **Consistency: 88 **Spiritual Power: 259 **Agility: 150 **Intelligence: 200 Trivia *Her appearance is based off Kuroyukihime from Accel World. *DEM wasn't able to catch Cassandra due to her powerful Angel. *Cassandra frequently run away from battle because she prefers one-on-one battle. That's why her Risk Factor is low. *It should be acknowledged that Cassandra fought with Kurumi Tokisaki many times before. (This is because Kurumi wanted the "mana" possessed by Cassandra.) *Also, Cassandra loves to produce spacequake very much, but only a small one. (Usually for a quick win in a battle.) *Ratatoskr wanted Shido to seals Cassandra, but decided to scrap off the idea because Cassandra is as difficult as Kurumi. Category:Spirit Category:Characters Category:Female